When Protons and Electrons Attract
by NineteenReasonsWhy
Summary: "You're a proton and he's an electron. Sometimes, when you least expect it, you make a positive." (Rated M for future smut.)
1. Chapter One

**I know what you're thinking. "Another multi-chaptered fic?! Aren't you not even close to being done **_You Can't Erase The Past_**?" Yes, I'm not even close to being finished YCETP. But honestly, **_**Huntbastian.**_** How can one pass up writing a Huntbastian?**

**This story is for Janelle (_nellie12 on twitter) and Jenni (BlartieIsReal on twitter) who, for some reason, really want this story. Don't ask me why. I have no idea.**

**Also, I cannot write smut to save my life. No really, I just can't. So, because I want you to actually **_**enjoy **_**the smutty goodness, my dear, beautiful friend Kali will take that honour. Trust me, she's good. **

**And no, I'm not going to stop writing YCETP. It will be updated regularly, just like this one. I have one exam at school this week and then I'm off so hopefully I can update everyday. **

**Without further ado here is **_When Protons And Electrons Attract._

**Enjoy.**

Sebastian couldn't tell you when it was that he first fell for Hunter Clarington. Maybe it was when Hunter first transferred to Dalton from a school in North Dakota and walked into Warbler's practice, proclaiming he was the new lead.

Maybe it was their very first night together in the dorm room they shared, staying up late to work on Chemistry homework. Hunter wasn't getting it so Sebastian had helped him, pointing out how to do the most obvious equations.

Or maybe it was at the annual Dalton Christmas party when Hunter asked him to sing a duet.

"Come on Seb!" He had said, grabbing Sebastian's arm and dragging him towards the makeshift stage. "God knows this party needs some livening up." He had pulled Sebastian up on the stage and grabbed a mic, handing Sebastian the other one.

Sebastian had just stared at it, rolling it around in his hand before he had finally looked up at Hunter.

"Hunter I don't –" Hunter just rolled his eyes and had gently squeezed Sebastian's arm before letting go.

"Don't worry Seb. You have nothing to be worried about. Weren't you the lead Warbler after Blaine left?" Sebastian had nodded, feeling cold after the touch, like he had just gotten out of bed after a cold winter night.

The music started up and Hunter gave Sebastian one last grin before taking center stage and singing the first line of _I'll Be Home For Christmas, _his voice filling the small room in what Sebastian could only describe as angelic.

Yes, now that he was looking back on it that was definitely the moment that he, Sebastian 'I Fall For Nobody ' Smythe feel _hard_ for Hunter 'Voice of an Angel' Clarington. The only problem?

Hunter was straight.

Dammit.

* * *

The music wouldn't turn up loud enough. No matter how loud he put it – _the loudest it could inhumanly go _he could still hear the sounds of lips smacking against each other.

He wanted to throw up.

"_But Hunter won't your roommate care?" _Yes. _God_ _yes_ he cared.

"_Sebastian? Oh no baby. He's totally absorbed in his homework. See?" _Well no, he wasn't. He was just trying not to pay attention to the sounds of _his crush _and his crush's _girlfriend _making out in his and his crush's_ shared dorm room._

Sebastian sighed and slammed his book shut, a slight smile forming on his face when Hunter and his girlfriend – Danielle, Annielle, Annie, Mary, _Slut?_ – jumped apart.

"You okay Seb?" Sebastian couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat when Hunter said the nickname. The _just an innocent _nickname.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just-" He grabbed his lacrosse bag from the floor at the end of his bed, hoisting it onto his shoulder. "Going to go and practice." He left without another word to either of them, closing the door _quite possibly _louder than need be.

Sebastian ran a hand over his face and let out another sigh. Why did he always have to fall for the unobtainable?

* * *

It _squeak _wasn't _squeak squeak _fair _squeak thump._ Why _squeak thump _did Hunter _squeak _have to be _squeak _straight? _thump. _

Sebastian dropped his lacrosse stick at his feet. This wasn't helping. He couldn't stop thinking about Hunter and _Ariana? Melissa? Carly? Whore? _making out in his room. He couldn't stop picturing himself in her place, imagining Hunter holding him like that, touching him like that, _kissing _him like that.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian jumped, narrowly avoiding the tennis ball that was being thrown at his head. He glared at Nick who was standing at the end of the court, arms crossed.

"What was that for?!" Nick sighed and uncrossed his arms, jogging over to where Sebastian was standing.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sebastian blinked and brought his wrist up, looking at his watch.

"Uh, four?" Nick rolled his eyes and pointed to the clock on the side of the building.

"Try six. Warbler practice started over an hour ago." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Oh _shit!_" He grabbed his lacrosse stick off the ground and raced past the smaller boy, who could only watch as his friend took off in the wrong direction.

* * *

By the time Sebastian made it to the commons room, Warbler practice was finished. He watched as Hunter spoke to Jeff before looking over at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Sebastian just shrugged and fell onto the couch, pulling out his phone. He saw Hunter sigh and pat Jeff on the shoulder before he walked over to Sebastian and sat beside him.

It was silent for a few minutes between the two of them, Sebastian trying to look anywhere but at the beautiful boy sitting beside him. Hunter eventually broke it.

"So wanna tell me why you missed Warbler practice today?" Sebastian shrugged again, playing with a loose thread on his blazer.

"I lost track of time." Hunter clicked his tongue but didn't say anything, silence one again eloping the two friends.

This time it was Sebastian who broke it.

"I'm sorry. I really did lose track of time. My watch must have stopped at four because that's what it said when Nick came to get me and I'm really really sorry it will never happen again I promise Hunter I ju-" Hunter laughed and held up a hand, effectively cutting off Sebastian's soliloquy.

"Whoa there. Breathe." He waited for Sebastian to take a couple breaths before speaking again. "It's alright, I understand. I lose track all the time when I'm with Angela." Angela. That was her name. Sebastian liked slut better though.

Hunter stood up, the couch rising on his side. He held out his hand to Sebastian, who took it after a few minutes hesitation.

"No harm, no foul right?" He smiled and dropped Sebastian's hand, instead reaching out to fix his tie. "See you back in the dorm." With one last shoulder squeeze Hunter was gone, leaving Sebastian alone in the dark room.

It was official.

He was screwed.

* * *

**There we have it. Chapter one is finito! That took a lot longer than I expected it too. cough_JanelleJenni_cough **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this. I'm not sure I like it myself but we'll see where it goes from here right?**

**Leave a review. They're magic.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow. Okay um, I'm speechless and, if you know me, that doesn't happen. **_**Like ever.**_** I'm so happy that you guys like this! Honestly it started off as nothing but a weird, unedited ramble for my friends. **

**I guess I'll have to keep updating now eh? You guys are great. Thank you so much.**

_**Janelle: **_**Ha. Don't be surprised. When I get down to it I'm pretty efficent, ;) I love Sebastian's nicknames for Angela too. They're pretty Sebastianesque aren't they? Yay.**

_**Chibling7c: **_**HERE'S MORE! Thank you so much! I didn't think it was 'fucking' awesome but thank you! It's alright, I'm excitable too. ;) (Not in that way guys.)**

_**Taka: **_**Thank you! It's so hard to write Sebastian and Hunter. They just won't shut up, it's quite cute actually. I'm so glad you're interested. Honestly, at this point in time, I have it all planned out until about the end of the story. **

_**Guest: **_**I'm so glad you like it! :) I'm curious where it's going to go too, ;)**

**_Ranibow2malfoy: _Wow, you're good. Did you know I was going to update right away? Thank you so much!  
**

**Jenni, Janelle: I hope this chapter is up to your guys' standards. I'm honestly surprised you liked chapter one. Make me cry why don't'cha? :')**

**As always I don't own **_**Glee**_** or Hunter, Sebastian and the Warblers that will pop up at inopportune moments. Ryan Murphy has that honour.**

**And I promise: smut will happen. Soon.**

**Enjoy**

Angela and Hunter broke up. They _broke up_. And Sebastian couldn't be happier.

Not that he could show it of course.

"I'm sorry man. I know how much that must suck." Hunter shrugged, packing up his textbooks from History. It was just him and Sebastian left in the small classroom, all the other students eager to leave and get their weekend started.

"I'm alright. It didn't feel like it was going anywhere you know?" He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and left, Sebastian falling in step beside him. "It was like we both weren't invested into the relationship."

_Maybe it's because you're gay. _Sebastian wanted to slap himself. He really shouldn't be thinking these things but he couldn't help it.

He just really wanted it to be true.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian looked up from where his eyes were trained on the marble floor and blinked. When had he gotten to Warbler practice?

He looked away from the door to Hunter who was standing beside him, a concerned look on his face. His hand was hovering above the door handle.

"Yeah?" Sebastian tried to hide the blush that he felt creeping onto his face. Sebastian Smythe does _not _blush.

Hunter dropped his hand and walked over to Sebastian, placing a hand on his arm. It felt like fire was running through his arm, leaving a hot trail in it's wake.

"You okay? You kind of spaced out for a minute." Sebastian knew he was for sure blushing now so he just nodded.

"Oh yeah fine. I was just thinking." Hunter raised an eyebrow but left it alone, taking his hand back. The flame was extinguished, and Sebastian wished it would come back.

"Alright, if you say so." He pushed the door open and motioned for Sebastian to go in before him. He did and let out a sigh.

This was not going to be easy. Not one bit.

Not when he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

"Alright people settle down!" Wes banged his gavel, all talk ceasing. Sebastian watched with uninterested eyes as Wes began his speech about Regionals and how they needed to find a song and yada yada yada.

Sebastian just didn't care anymore. Before, when he still wanted Blaine, he would've been the first to jump up and suggest something but now? Now he just didn't care.

Leave that to the rest of them.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian let out a breath. The second time in _two hours _that he spaced out. What was wrong with him?

"What?" Well that came out harsher than he meant it too. Oh well, nothing he can do about it now.

Wes looked at him with concern before shaking it off, turning his attention back to the problem at hand.

"Do you have any suggestions about which songs to sing for Regionals?"

"Hold On." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, like his mouth and his brain were not communicating properly.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, looking around the room.

"Jonas Brothers? You want to do Jonas Brothers for Regionals?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"No dweeb. It's a song by Michael Buble. You know the Canadian singer?" The Warblers just stared at him blankly. "Seriously?" He threw his head back and stood up, walking over to his bag. He pulled out a disk and handed it to Trent, who popped it into the CD player.

The soft music started and Sebastian took a breath. Was he really going to do this? Was he really about to spill his feelings out to a room full of his friends, one of which is the one who he is singing _about_?

Apparently.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones? _

_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once _

_But luck will leave you 'cause it is a faithless friend _

_And in the end when life has got you down _

_You've got someone here you can wrap your arms around_

Sebastian put everything he had into the song; his thoughts, feelings, emotions.

Everything.

_So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight _

_We are stronger here together than we could ever be alone _

_So hold on to me, don't you ever let me go_

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart _

_But it's no one's fault, no, it's not my fault _

_And maybe all the plans we made might not work out _

_But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see _

_I've got faith in us, I believe in you and me_

I believe in you and me, Hunter. More than anything.

_So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright _

_'Cause it's you and me together and baby all we've got is time _

_So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight_

_There's so many dreams that we have given up _

_Take a look at all we've got _

_And with this kind of love what we've got here is enough_

_So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright _

_'Cause we are stronger here together than we could ever be alone _

_Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go _

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright, hold on to me tonight_

Sebastian knew his friends would be thinking he was singing about somebody. He never put this much emotion into his singing unless he was.

He just hoped they wouldn't know who.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?_

The music faded off and Sebastian let out a breath, willing his heart to stop beating so fast; so loud. He looked around the room at the other Warblers, all with an expression of awe and confusion on their faces.

Nick was the first to speak up.

"Sebastian that was – well that was –"

"_Beautiful!"_

"_Fantastic!"_

"_We need to sing that at Regionals!"_

The Warblers all crowded around Sebastian, patting him on the back and throwing him high fives. Sebastian grinned and looked around for Hunter. He caught a glimpse of a Dalton blazer leaving the room as his heart dropped.

He knew.

* * *

**Yeah. That happened. Um. Sorry? I promise that Sebastian won't get his heart broken.**

**Yet.**

**The song Sebastian sang, as he mentioned, is called Hold On by Michael Buble and is the song behind this story. I highly, highly suggest you listen to it while reading this chapter. I listened to it the whole time I wrote this and almost cried.**

**I can't stop writing this story even if I wanted too, so chapter three will hopefully be out **_**possibly **_**later today or tomorrow. Wednesday by the latest. And Chapter four of You Can't Erase The Past will be out later today.  
**

**Leave a review, I love them. :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**What is going on. I am on cloud nine right now! **_**Thirteen followers and four hundered and ninety views. **_**You guys are fantastic. Wow. That's all I can say. **

**Wow.**

_**Gabs: **_**They're a lot better together than alone aren't they? Beautiful? Aw, thank you! You're so sweet! Reviewing this one and YCETP. You're awesome.**

_**Taka: **_**I think you're the first person to tell me it was a great cliffhanger. Most other's are coming at me with torches and pitchforks. Thank you so much for keeping up with it!**

_**Janelle:**_** Well, they **_**were **_**both single. But don't you worry your pretty little head. There will be some mingling, ;)**

_**Janelle and Jenni: **_**I'm really glad you guys like it so much. To be honest I was worried it wouldn't be up to your standards and you'd hate it! I hope the next few chapters don't kill you, ;)**

**I've also been listening to Hold On by Michael Buble for the past eight hours. Is it safe to call it the unofficial Huntbastian song?**

**As always I do not own Glee or it's characters. That honour would go to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Also, just because I am a mean, mean author: there is a kiss ;) it might not be in this chapter, or the next, but it's there. You just have to be patient.**

_**Also, I apologize if Sebastian seems a little OOC from now until the end of the story. He is really, really hard to write. I hope I'm doing him justice.**_

**On that note, enjoy chapter three!**

That breakup lasted for about three seconds. Sebastian wanted to punch something, or rather _someone_ but his mom taught him to never hit a girl.

No matter how much he wanted too.

On the plus side to Hunter and Angela getting back together, Hunter never mentioned anything about Sebastian's song choice, which was a good thing. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that situation.

"Let's go out tonight." Sebastian looked up from his Chemistry homework to Angela, who was hanging off of Hunter as he worked on his own homework. How she was even allowed inside Dalton's walls Sebastian will never know.

Hunter put down his pencil and wrapped his arms around Angela's thin waist, nuzzling his face in her side.

"Where do you suggest babe?" Sebastian hadn't meant to gag, really. It just came out. Angela shot him a glare but ignored him for the most part, choosing instead to wrap her arms around Hunter.

"How about Scandals?" Sebastian, who had been taking a drink from his water bottle, choked.

"Excuse me?" Angela rolled her eyes and got off Hunter's lap, who had moved so he was leaning against the headboard, his legs layed out in front of him.

"I said how about we go out to Scandals?" She enunciated every word like she was talking to a three year old, instead of a very capable seventeen year old, thank you very much.

"You do know that that is a _gay _bar, right?" Hunter, who had been pretty much silent throughout the conversation, snorted. Angela turned her glare to him and he threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Seb's right babe. It _is _a gay bar and I highly doubt they would let us in." Sebastian nodded in agreement, going back to his homework.

"Right. Plus my last fake ID got taken away by the Dean."

"Who says you need an ID to get in?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked back up from his homework. Angela was grinning at the two of them, her eyes shining. "I've got something even better."

Sebastian didn't want to know what she meant by that, but he was sure he was soon going to find out.

* * *

Apparently when you know the bouncer at the only known gay bar in Lima you can get in without ID, gay or not.

Go figure.

"I told you guys this would work!" Angela shouted over the roar of the music, letting Hunter's hand go. _'To keep up appearances' _she said on the ride over.

Sebastian snorted and weaved through the crowd over to the bar, ordering his usual. The bartender just grinned at him and walked away, filling his order.

The club was crowded; far to crowded for a Wednesday night when there was school the next day. Sebastian knew that everybody in the bar was well under the legal drinking age, not that he was going to tell anybody. That would make him a hypocrite now wouldn't it?

The beer was slid across the counter and Sebastian caught it effortlessly, taking a swig. The alcohol burned his throat on the way down but it felt so _good_. Clutching the beer in his hand he scanned the bar, his eyes landing on Hunter and Angela, who were dancing _waytoclose_ to even be considered gay.

To keep up appearances my ass.

He took another drink. And then another and another. Before he knew it there were four or five beer bottles scattered on the counter around him. As he was reaching for another, someone grabbed his wrist. He turned to glare at them but with how intoxicated he was, he was pretty sure it looked more like someone who badly needed to use the bathroom.

"I think you need to slow down there babe." Sebastian blinked. This wasn't the bartender. Wasn't the bartender supposed to be the one to cut you off? Not this very attractive man.

"I think – I think _you_ need to slow down." Oh yes. He was very drunk.

The man laughed and let go of Sebastian's wrist, sitting down in the stool beside him.

"See? That's why you need to slow down. Sebastian Smythe _always _has a witty comeback." Wait, how did this guy know who he was? Oh God he was a random hookup wasn't he?

The man laughed again and Sebastian could feel the blush creep onto his face, tinting his cheeks pink.

"You don't remember me."

"Yes. I mean no. Wait - I don't know." Sebastian really needed to stop talking. He was making an idiot of himself.

Again the man laughed and Sebastian wanted to punch him. That laugh was getting real old real fast.

"If you weren't so drunk I'm sure you would. We used to date back before you transferred to that prissy prep school. Nathan Willows." Nathan stuck out his hand and Sebastian took it without thinking.

Nathan. Why didn't that name ring any bells?

"We used to be really good friends Seb." _Seb._ That was Hunter's nickname for him wasn't it? So why was Nathan saying it? "We even went to the school dance together."

"Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around on the stool and immediately regretted it, his head feeling like it was about to fall off his body.

Hunter and Angela were standing in front of him, no longer holding hands. Hunter was looking back and forth between Sebastian and _what was his name again? _a look of concern clearly written across his features. Angela just looked bored.

Nathan stood up and offered his hand to Hunter, who just stared at it.

"Nathan Willows. I'm an… old friend of Sebby's." Now he was calling him Sebby? What the hell.

"Hunter Clarington. I'm a new friend of _Sebby's_?" Sebastian couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. Hunter looked so confused and so damn _cute. _

"Sebby. That's a nice nickname. I like it. Sebby Sebby Sebby." Sebastian jumped off the stool and almost crashed onto the floor, but luckily Hunter caught him before he did.

"How much have you had to drink Seb?" Sebastian pointed to the beer bottles on the counter.

"I lost count after four." Hunter's eyes widened and Sebastian laughed, tugging on his arm. "You look funny." Hunter ignored him and turned to Nathan, who was watching with amusement.

"I should take him back to his dorm now. It was really nice meeting you." He looked at Angela over his shoulder who was staring at Nathan. "You coming Ang?" Angela shook her head and waved him off.

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to stick around here a little longer." Hunter looked at her but decided against an argument. Sebastian really needed to get back to Dalton. He sighed and pushed open the heavy doors, wincing when the cool air hit his face.

Sebastian didn't even flinch, choosing instead to blow into the air, watching as it danced in front of his face.

"I don't like Angela." He stated, pulling away from Hunter. Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"No?" Sebastian shook his head and leaned against Hunter's car as he dug for his keys.

"Nope." Hunter waited for him to elaborate and let out a sigh when he didn't. He helped Sebastian in the car and watched as he struggled to put his seat belt on, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips when Sebastian finally did, letting out a quiet cheer.

Hunter slid into the drivers seat and started up the car, pulling away from the packed parking lot. The drive was silent and Hunter thought Sebastian had passed out, but he hadn't and started talking when they were half way to Dalton.

"Remember the song I sang at Warbler's practice yesterday?" Hunter nodded and changed lanes, turning on the windshield wipers to clear the rain that was steadily accumulating on the windshield.

"Yes. I liked it." Sebastian hummed.

"Good. Because it was about you." Hunter almost lost control of the car. He swerved into the other lane and it took all he had to get it back under control. When he finally did he pulled over onto the side of the road and turned to Sebastian, who was looking at him.

"What?" Sebastian sighed.

"The song. It was about you. I was singing it to you." Sebastian knew the logical part of his brain would be screaming for him to close his mouth and shut up, but the alcohol induced side was telling him to keep going because he could just deny it all in the morning. "I was listening to songs all night trying to find the perfect one. And then I found that one and I was like, oh, this is perfect I should sing it and then I did." He paused and Hunter was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. "When you left I thought you hated me or the song or that you found out it was about you. You didn't know did you?"

Hunter shook his head, his mouth unable to work. Sebastian nodded, as if he knew that already.

"I figured that out after you got back with Angela." The name tasted like vinegar in his mouth. "And I was really happy because it was still my secret. But then tonight when you were dancing with her something in me just snapped and I realized that I didn't just love you, I _love _loved you. Like a lot. But you're not gay. And that makes me really sad because I think you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my whole life." Sebastian finished and slumped back against the seat, closing his eyes. He knew he was going to regret everything he just said in the morning but he didn't care. It just felt so good getting that off his chest.

Hunter finally knew.

* * *

**Bam. Whassat? Did I just make drunk Sebastian tell Hunter he loved him?**

**Why yes, yes I did.**

**Is this chapter six pages on word and one of the longest I've ever written?**

**Why yes, yes it is.**

**I hope I did drunk Sebastian justice. I've never been drunk myself but I've witnessed drunk people and let me just tell you, it's pretty entertaining. I think my friend fell over a chair once. She didn't get hurt or anything but the way she fell was just hilarious.**

**Also, I hope going from Hunter to Sebastian didn't confuse to many of you. It just kind of happened. I don't control what goes down in this story, they do.**

**I have the flu and I feel like I'm going to pass out but Sebastian wouldn't shut up and let me sleep so this happened.  
**

**I should also be studying for my English exam but this counts as studying right?  
**


	4. Chapter Four

**Why am I writing chapter four? Because I can. Why am I crying while writing chapter four? Because this is the chapter Sebastian and Hunter finally kiss. **_**They finally kiss. **_**I am sobbing so hard even though I don't know why.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my very, very dear friend Kali. She is the strongest, bravest and most beautiful girl I know. Here's to leaving this town and making a name for ourselves darlin'. I love you.**

**Now, the kiss might not be up to standards because, hey! Spoiler alert: I've never been kissed so I honestly have no idea how a kiss is supposed to work **_**and I totally just told you more than you needed to know. **_

**Haha oh my…**

_**Jessie05.12: **_**Drunk Sebastian is fun isn't he? He took over the chapter, that's for sure. Just wait for drunk Hunter, ;)**

_**Ranibow2malfoy: **_**Thank you so much! Honestly, I didn't even know how that chapter was going to take shape. Sebastian just kind of took over.**

_**Gabs: **_**Aw, you are just the sweetest. Thank you so much for being so loyal and reviewing **_**every chapter **_**of both stories. You deserve a medal.**

**Soo.. this chapter might suck. Just a little bit. And I'm really sorry if the kiss sucks. Kali is so much better writing that type of stuff than I am. Don't kill me if it's really bad okay?**

**Do I need to put a disclaimer in every chapter? It's on my profile. **

**Oh. There's going to be swear words in here, ones that I haven't used yet. It's rated M so I guess if you're reading this you're prepared for that?**

**Enjoy (and please don't maim me.)**

The morning after getting hammered is not fun. Not fun _not fun. _Sebastian knows that better than anybody, which is why he had been hiding in his dorm room for the day, skipping class. He knew what he told Hunter in the car home the night before and he wanted to punch himself. Apparently his brain loved messing with him because hell, he told his best friend – his _straightasanarrow _best friend – that he loved him.

Way to fucking go.

The door creaked open and Sebastian held his breath, willing whoever it was to just _goaway. _He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. He just wanted the floor to swallow him up and take him to Wonderland where he would become the next Cheshire cat.

Oh damn. He was still drunk.

"Seb?" _Shitfuck. _Of _course_ it had to be him. Why wouldn't it be him? This was his room after all. Oh. And the world hated Sebastian.

"Sebastian I know you're awake." Sebastian let out a groan and pulled the pillow off his face, laying it down on top of the bed, getting up. Hunter was standing on his side of the room, looking more cute _fuck Sebastian stop that _than he ever has before. Sebastian just wanted to kiss _fuck _him.

There was an awkward silence between them before Sebastian broke it.

"I um – I'm sorry about last night I was drunk and everything I said I wasn't- I didn't mean – I'm –"

"Was it true?" Sebastian stopped his ramble, blinking up at Hunter.

"What?" Hunter sighed and looked at Sebastian, his hazel eyes searching Sebastian's.

"What you said in the car last night wa – is it true?" His voice sounded so _hopeful _that for a split second Sebastian let himself _believe_.

But that couldn't be true. Hunter is –

"Yes." It left his mouth before he could stop it. His eyes widened and he backtracked. "I mean –"

And then it happened. The most beautiful, amazing, fabulous thing happened.

Hunter kissed him.

_Hunter _kissed _him._

Hunter's lips were warm and soft and _ohsoamazing._ His hand wound around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer and pushing him back against the wall at the same time. Sebastian hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck, but when Hunter hummed into his mouth he relaxed, kissing him back.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before they had to pull apart, both gasping for air but desperately wanting to _taste_ again. Hunter rested his forehead against Sebastian's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered, his breath on Sebastian's skin making him shiver.

"But what about Angela? Don't you-" Hunter cut him off with another kiss, before pulling back and brushing a stray bang off Sebastian's forehead.

"I thought I did, but not anymore." He paused and smiled, and Sebastian swore in that moment he died. "Now I know for certain that it's not Angela I love." He paused again and _eversoslowly _lowered his mouth until it was centimeters from Sebastian's, his warm breathing tickling Sebastian's lips. "It's you." Then the distance was closed between them and Sebastian just let himself _feel, _getting lost in the sensation of kissing the boy he loved.

For once in his life he was finally able to be _happy._

* * *

It felt like a dream walking into Chemistry the next day. Sebastian was still lost in the world of yesterday, his heart hammering against his chest whenever he thought of Hunter.

They hadn't done more than kiss because, frankly, Sebastian didn't think he could. Sure, he had random hookups in the bathroom of clubs all the time, but they didn't mean anything; there was never any _feelings _or_ emotions _behind them.

But Hunter? He meant something to Sebastian; something that he couldn't quite put into words. Hunter was somebody who Sebastian _wanted_ something with; something more than just some hookup.

He had just sat down at his desk when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking and took it out, sliding it open. His heart sank when he read the message.

_We need to talk. Gym. Now._

* * *

Sebastian's mind wouldn't stop racing the whole walk to the gym, not that it was too far a walk from his Chemistry class. When someone sent you a 'we need to talk' text, didn't it signify a break up? Not that him and Hunter were dating per-say, but still. What was so urgent that Hunter couldn't wait until after class when they were both back in the dorm room?

Sebastian stopped in front of the gym doors and took a deep breath, willing himself to _just push them open_ instead of avoiding the inevitable. Fortunately, he didn't have to, because the doors were swung open from the other side and he was pulled inside and slammed back against them, warm lips hungrily devouring his.

When Hunter finally pulled away for air Sebastian gripped his arms so he could steady himself. What had just happened?

"Hunter what-" Hunter kissed him again, dragging him forward so their bodies were flush together. Hunter licked a stripe over Sebastian's bottom lip who groaned, opening his mouth to allow entry. Hunter hummed in triumph as his tongue tasted every inch of Sebastian's mouth who, by this time, was feeling dizzy.

Hunter pulled away again and his eyes flickered down to Sebastian's kiss-swollen lips, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.

Sebastian, who was still trying to get air back into his lungs, looked at him, trying to search for a sign about why Hunter was so kiss hungry all of a sudden. When he didn't find one he sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about now?" He asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Hunter just shrugged and picked up his school bag that was left forgotten in the corner of the room.

"I didn't kiss you goodbye this morning."

* * *

**So uh, I hope that was okay? I'm not to sure about the kiss(es) so please, if it was really bad let me know. I don't want to continue on with this story thinking I did the kiss justice when, in actuality, it was really bad. **

**Also, I'm sorry this is so short. My brain is malfunctioning and I just wanted to get this out for Taylor because she survived school and I promised it would be here. So Tay, here it is! Like I promised.**

**Jenni and Jenelle: thanks for putting up with me these past couple of days. I know how annoying I get when it comes to writing. So thanks guys. You're both so amazing.**

**And to everyone that has favourited, reviewed and followed this story: Thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart. You're all my inspiration to continue on. **

**The next update might not be for a couple more days. I have my English exam in the morning tomorrow and then I have to go out and get my ID for my trip in March so there may not be anytime left in the day. **

**Thanks again for sticking around guys. **


	5. Chapter Five

**I'm a horrible person. I told you guys I would have another chapter out like a month ago and that never happened. I'm so sorry. So **_**very **_**sorry. School has been really hectic, with picking courses for next year and trying to survive Math this year. (which reminds me, I should probably start on my test corrections.)**

**Anyway, as my 'I'm so sorry I am a horrible person who doesn't deserve you guys' present, I'm going to let everyone who reviews this chapter (before the next one is posted) give me a prompt. It can be any pairing and any prompt. (You can prompt smut if you want too but I must warn you that I am a **_**horribly horrendous **_**smut writer) and I will write a one-shot just for you. :)**

_**CoryMonteithsbitchtits:**_** I am litterally crying at your screename. I'm glad you survived school Tay, I knew you would. ;)**

_**Ramadii'The'ib: **_**You have a really interesting screename. And you're very welcome, :) I may like reading angst but in all honesty I can't write it. I feel so bad for whoever I'm putting that through.**

_**Gabs: **_**And being obsessed is okay! Especially because you're such a sweetie.**

_**thatgirlinthepictureisme:**_** ascsdhfxsrqfh to you too! And I promise, Angela's motives behind the gay bar will soon be revealed, (because really I love her character, she's so fun.) and it will .MIND (not really but suspense!)**

_**Becky G: **_**Why thank you very much! I love you:) Nope, this story isn't ending yet! Infact it's far from over I have many surprisesunder my (short) sleeve! Thanks for reading!**

_**Jessie05.12: **_**Hunter did kiss him! Let's all rejoice! Who wants cookies?**

_**rauchengrass: **_**Why you're very welcome! Thank you for reading! I love the face by the way. So fetch.**

**Long authors note is long. **

**Anywhoo, if you guys are actually still hanging around, I love you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian always thought being a boyfriend would entail all that lovey-dovey ooey gooey couple-y stuff. He thought that on Valentines Day he would have to go out and spend an insane amount of money on chocolates and lavourish gifts.

Apparently he was all wrong.

"Valentines Day?" Hunter snorted, flipping through his History textbook. He and Sebastian had just finished their last class of the day and had decided against going out, instead opting to study for their big History test the next day. Sebastian's idea, not his. "You seriously celebrate _Valentines Day?_"

Sebastian shut his textbook and laid it on the table beside him, leaning back against the headboard and resting his chin on his arms. This was the new pose for him apparently.

"Well no. I was just wondering if you did. I mean, it _is _a couples holiday and you _were _in a relationship." Hunter groaned and buried his face in his book. Sebastian just wouldn't leave him alone about that. So he had been in a dark phase for a period of time in his life. Who hadn't?

"Can you stop bringing up Angela please? So we dated big deal. Now we're over and I-" Hunter picked his head up and grinned, crawling over the papers that were laying on the bed until he was kneeling in front of Sebastian, who was watching him, amusement twinkling behind his eyes. "Have you." Hunter finished, crawling on top of Sebastian. He leaned down and gently lowered his lips until they were on top of Sebastian's, who just hummed in contentment.

They stayed that way for awhile, Hunter hovering over Sebastian, kissing until their lips were swollen and faces flushed.

"You know, I always thought that being in a relationship automatically meant you had to celebrate Valentine's Day." Sebastian said after a few minutes of content silence, tracing shapes on Hunter's palm.

"Yeah?" Hunter turned on his side and nuzzled Sebastian's neck, lightly brushing his lips against his pulse point. Sebastian shivered but nodded, shifting his position so they were face to face. Hunter whined at the lack of Sebastian's neck but was shut up with a kiss.

"Yeah. I mean, you always hear about all those couples who go all extreme and then all the couples who _don't _do anything look really bad compared to them."

"Well just because we don't celebrate Valentine's Day doesn't mean we don't love and appreciate each other," Hunter pointed out, running his hand across Sebastian's cheek. "I believe that you should show your partner you love and cherish them everyday, not just on one day of the year." Sebastian grinned and grabbed Hunter's hand from where it was resting on his cheek, pulling him down until he was on top of him.

"And I love and cherish you everyday." Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"How about you show me then?" Sebastian laughed and grabbed Hunter's tie, bringing him closer.

"Gladly."

* * *

Sebastian kept telling himself he should be studying for his English test, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop Hunter when he was having so much fun. His grade could take a dive bomb for awhile.

"Has anyone ever told you you taste like sex?" Sebastian snorted and pulled away from Hunter, who still had a strong hold on him.

"And you would know what sex tastes like." Hunter grinned and nosed along Sebastian's jaw.

"Of course I do. We have hot, wild, teenager sex everyday remember?" Sebastian let out a breathy moan and had to take a breath before he could answer Hunter.

"Nope, not me. You must be mistaking me for someone else." Hunter just grinned and brought his mouth to Sebastian's ear, his breath hot against the skin.

"Well then. How about I show you?" Sebastian's heart started thumping against his chest and he could feel the blush creeping onto his face as he nodded, clutching Hunter's shirt in his fists.

"Y-yes. I'm ready."

* * *

**AAAAAAAND this is where I end it. Why? Because I'm a horrible person and I like making you guys suffer. Nah, I'm kidding. But I do have to end it here because it's almost midnight and I'm exhausted. **

**Did you know that going to school at seven in the morning after not falling asleep until three makes you fall asleep during class? Go figure.**

**As always reviews are always appreciated and treasured. You guys are my world and without you I wouldn't be doing what I love to do.**

**As for when the next chapter is going to come out, I am hoping next week. March break starts for me and I'm going to visit family and am bringing my laptop so hopefully I'll be able to write and post for you guys.**

**I hope you all have a great weekend and don't party too hard, ;)**


	6. Update

_**Update:**_

**I'm so sorry. So so so so _so sorry._ I feel like such a horrible person right now. I know I promised I wouldn't abandon these stories – and I'm not I promise!- but life is really, really hectic right now. School isn't going so great and neither is anything else really. I feel like if I try and write anything it will all turn out totally wrong and then I'll feel horrible for even putting it out. **

**So, as of right now, all of my stories are on hiatus, indefinitely. I don't know for how long. Hopefully not to long, but yeah. I just wanted to give you guys a little update.**

**Thanks a whole bunch for sticking around, you all rock.**

**Until next time,**

**Deana.**


End file.
